Mr. Berlitz
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Mr. Berlitz| jname=ベルリッツ氏 | tmname=Mr. Berlitz | slogan=no | image=Mr Berlitz.png| size=150px| caption=Mr. Berlitz| age=no| gender=Male| hometown=Sandgem Town| region=Sinnoh| relatives= (daughter), (wife)| colors=no| trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=Adventures| roundnum=PS338 | roundname=Stagestruck Starly}} Mr. Berlitz (Japanese: ベルリッツ氏 Mr. Berlitz), also known as Professor Berlitz (Japanese: ベルリッツ博士 Dr. Berlitz) is a recurring character in the Pokémon Adventures manga. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Mr. Berlitz first appear arriving in Jubilife City after having been away from Sinnoh for some time. As they travel, the two are accidentally bumped into by and , causing both parties to crash onto the ground. Afterward, Mr. Berlitz and Professor Rowan meet with Paka and Uji, two bodyguards tasked with keeping Platinum safe while she goes on her journey to Mt. Coronet. Mr. Berlitz then gives the two bodyguards a letter which contains details of their mission. Unbeknownst to Mr. Berlitz, the letter was accidentally swapped with a letter in Diamond and Pearl's possession. Later, Mr. Berlitz and Professor Rowan travel to Canalave City, where a science conference lasting two weeks is being held. During their stay at the conference, Mr. Berlitz and Rowan are spied on by an Advanced level Galactic Grunt. One day, the Grunt reveals himself and tells Mr. Berlitz that Platinum has been kidnapped and demands a ransom for her return. Although Mr. Berlitz is skeptical about the Grunt's claims due to Platinum being guarded by bodyguards, the Grunt shows him footage of Paka and Uji being defeated by Team Galactic. Believing he has no choice, Mr. Berlitz gives Team Galactic the money they needed. Shortly after, the conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Byron, who steps in and attempts to save Mr. Berlitz. Immediately afterward, Professor Rowan comes running in, concerned as to why Mr. Berlitz hadn't returned. The Grunt, annoyed at the distractions, traps Mr. Berlitz and Professor Rowan in a large cube-shaped cage and escapes. Byron decides to take the cage to his Gym to find out how to open it, to no avail. When Platinum learns that her father and Professor Rowan had gone missing, she, Diamond, and Pearl head to Canalave to investigate. She ends up in the Canalave Gym and finds her father and Professor Rowan in the cage. Believing Byron to be the culprit, Platinum attacks the Gym Leader in an attempt to free her father and the professor. After Byron stops the battle and clears up the misunderstanding, Platinum discovers that the cage is starting to weaken, allowing her to communicate with her father. When Mr. Berlitz tells tells Platinum that he is happy to see that she is safe despite the defeat of her bodyguards, she acts confused, as Platinum is under the impression that Diamond and Pearl are her bodyguards. With the truth out, Diamond and Pearl reveal to Platinum that they are not her bodyguards, but have been acting as such after witnessing the defeat of Paka and Uji at the hands of Team Galactic. Later that night, the Advanced level Grunt returns to Canalave and frees Mr. Berlitz and Professor Rowan from their prison, as he didn't want them to suffer unnecessarily. The morning after, Diamond and Pearl decide to leave to prevent hurting Platinum any further and return the Pokédexes and Pokétchs they were given. Just as they do so, Platinum arrives and apologizes to the to for getting mad that they lied to her. Platinum decides that despite her father's concern for her well-being, she will fight against Team Galactic to stop them from achieving their goals. Mr. Berlitz and Rowan attempt to object, only to find it hard to move due to being trapped in the cage for so long. Mr. Berlitz states that Platinum isn't strong enough to combat Team Galactic, but Byron shows him that she is a capable Trainer. Although reluctant, Mr. Berlitz decides to recognize Platinum's growth as a person and decides to let her go through with her statement. He and Professor Rowan also give Diamond and Pearl their Pokédexes and Pokétchs back with upgrades to the former. Later, at the Spear Pillar, Mr. Berlitz and Professor Rowan assist Byron and the other Gym Leaders in trying to stop the battle between and . With the professors' help, the Gym Leaders eventually manage to break one of the Red Chains Cyrus was using to control the Legendary Pokémon. Despite their success, the Gym Leaders were too late, as Dialga and Palkia continued fighting, sending distortions of time and space to warp the entire Sinnoh region. After Cyrus is defeated, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum decide to take the Gym Leaders that were injured in the battle to a hospital. As they head out, they are spied on by Charon, who wishes to capture the Legendary Pokémon on the heroes' side. Charon decides against it and instead chooses to continue collecting data on the hole that was created by Cyrus's plan. Overhearing this statement, Mr. Berlitz, Professor Rowan, and Byron emerge from underground to stop him. Though they manage to trap Charon, he eventually escapes. It is revealed that worked alongside Mr. Berlitz. In a flashback, Moon was seen begging Mr. Berlitz to let her go to the Alola region in order to get special materials that could cure a poisoned . Mr. Berlitz was initially reluctant to let Moon go to Alola, but was interrupted by Roseanne, who entered the room to inform him that a meant to be delivered to Professor Kukui had arrived. Believing that it was an act of fate, Mr. Berlitz allowed Moon to go to Alola and had her deliver Rotom to Professor Kukui while using her pharmaceutical skills to keep it healthy along the way. Character Mr. Berlitz is a member of the house of Berlitz, where he is the husband of Yanase Berlitz and the father of . Additionally, he serves as an assistant to Professor Rowan. In the games Mr. Berlitz appears as a nameless assistant to Professor Rowan in . Here, he is the father of or , depending on the 's gender. On the player's journey, Professor Rowan's assistant will help by providing various items, provided the player has registered a certain number of Pokémon in their Pokédex. Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Laboratory assistants it:Mr. Berlitz zh:貝爾里慈先生